


Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of How Do You Turn Human Again?

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Series: Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [1]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Jim pays Encyclopedia Brown to help him with a problem!
Relationships: Bugs Meany (Encyclopedia Brown) / Gnome Chompsky's Doll (Trollhunters), Gnome Chompsky (Trollhunters) / Gnome Chompsky's Doll (Trollhunters)
Series: Encylopedia Brown Cases (One-Shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938871





	Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of How Do You Turn Human Again?

"I have a mystery for you!" Jim said to Encyclopedia Brown.

"What's the mystery?" Encyclopedia said. He pointed to his jar that said you had to pay 25 cents for a mystery to be solved. Jim gave him 25 cents.

"The mystery is how do I turn back into a human again!" Jim said.

"I don't know, but I think I can solve it!" Encyclopedia said. He looked for clues in all the magical books in Trollmarket because Jim took him there, and then he found the secret.

"I know how to turn you back into a human!" he said. Then Chomsky took the book and ate it because he was mad that somebody took his girlfriend away!

"I forgot how to do it!" Encyclopedia said. "I need that book!"

"Please help me!" Jim said.

Now Encyclopedia had to find Chomsky's girlfriend before he could get the book back. He made Chomsky give him 25 cents and then he started looking for clues.

"Here's a clue," he said. "It's a footprint from a troll!"

"That looks like Jim's footprint," Toby said.

"Are you sure? I think it could be Bugs Meany," Encyclopedia said.

"Who is that?" Jim said.

"He's the bad guy," Encyclopedia said. "I think he took your friend's girlfriend."

"Ha, ha, ha! You solved the case!" Bugs Meany said. He walked out of the shadows with Chomsky's girlfriend.

"Now I am married to her instead!" he said.

"Nooo!" Chomsky said, and he jumped on Bugs Meany and bit him and spit the book at him so that he dropped her. Then he took her and ran back to his dollhouse.

"Aha!" Encyclopedia said. "Bugs Meany wore fake troll feet to trick us!" He took the fake feet off Bugs Meany and threw them away.

"You're going to jail now," Toby said to Bugs Meany and the trolls took him away to troll jail. Encyclopedia helped Jim turn back into a human and they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
